Johnlock Prepares For Christmas
by Madeline Myst
Summary: John and Sherlock get ready for the approaching holiday. Just a cute fluffy Christmas story. Johnlock, established relationship.


**A/N: Established Relationship. Hope you enjoy this Christmas-y story!**

* * *

><p>Snow flurries swirl in the wind. A light dusting covers the ground. Most Londoners are in good spirits as snow is better or at least more picturesque than the usual rain. It doesn't snow very often, but it seems that this year London might have a chance of a white Christmas; it's just a few weeks away.<p>

John Watson leaves the clinic and heads back to 221B. It's been a little over a month since he and Sherlock had started dating. _I wonder what Sherlock did today while I was at work… Hopefully the flat's still standing. _John smiles to himself. He steps out of his cab and walks upstairs and into the flat.

"Sherlock, I'm back!" John exclaims as he starts to take off his coat.

Sherlock continues to stare out the window. "It's snowing." He says with distaste. "Make it stop."

John rolls his eyes. "I can't make it stop. It's snow. And I don't see your issue with it. I think it's pretty." He joins Sherlock by the window.

"It's cold, snowing, and close to Christmas. The crime rate is going to decrease and then I'll be bored." Sherlock complains, but then his tone softens. "But you're home now…"

John wraps his arms around him as they stand by the window watching the snow, Sherlock hating it a little less.

* * *

><p>The next day is Saturday and John's decided that today's the day they should decorate for Christmas. Sherlock however, hasn't been informed of that yet. They're sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when John decides to bring it up.<p>

"Sherlock, I was thinking we could decorate today?"

Sherlock contemplates his reply. "If we must, though I find the task boring." Then he glances at John's slightly downcast face and gives in. "I'm sure it won't be as boring since I'm doing it with you."

John's eyes light up. "Knew you would agree, you'll see, it'll be fun.

"Fun usually involves murder." Sherlock adds.

John playfully punches his arm. "Well today it doesn't."

After they're done with breakfast, the detective and his blogger slip on their coats. Sherlock flips up his collar and fixes his scarf into place. Then they walk down the stairs and out into the street. Sherlock hails a cab and John tells the cabbie to take them to the Christmas tree farm.

They arrive at the tree farm just as the snowflakes start to get bigger. The ground is already lightly covered.

_ Why does it have to be snowing? _Sherlock stares reproachfully at the sky.

John notices Sherlock glaring at the sky and just rolls his eyes. "Come on." He grabs his hand and they walk over to the stand where the saws are. John decides that he should probably carry the saw, just in case Sherlock gets any ideas.

"How about this one?" John gestures to a tree nearby.

Sherlock shakes his head no. "It contains insects that are not affected by the pesticide."

"Ok then."

Three more trees and three more rejections from Sherlock later.

"Why don't you lead the way Sherlock?" John calmly suggests as he tries not to get annoyed with him.

So Sherlock takes John further into the trees to an area that seems fairly desolate for it's pretty far away from the entrance. The snow has accumulated and now fully blankets the ground.

Sherlock points to a beautiful tree of medium height. Its branches are the perfect shade of green and its shape is full and symmetrical.

"I think this one will do." Sherlock says.

John stares at the tree. "Think it will do, gee Sherlock, its perfect."

John cuts down the tree by himself, he had declined Sherlock's offer to help. When the tree falls, some snow slides off the branches and right onto John's head.

"Shit!" John exclaims.

Sherlock tries to hide his laughter, but John notices and hits him with a well aimed snowball. That stops Sherlock's laughter.

"John I don't like snow!" Sherlock pouts, but makes a snowball and throws it at John.

"Hey!"

A fierce snowball fight soon erupts. John soon surrenders though because Sherlock has the advantage of gloves.

"I believe I win." Sherlock says.

"Yes, yes you do, but only because my hands are cold."

Sherlock steps closer to John, takes off his gloves, and places his hands over John's which are freezing. Then he slips his gloves onto them.

"Thanks."

Sherlock nods, then takes off his scarf and gently wraps it around John's neck.

"Sherlock, you didn't have to do that."

"But what would I do if my blogger or more importantly, my boyfriend, got sick?"

John smiles and places a light kiss on Sherlock's surprisingly warm lips.

"Come on; let's get this tree back home." John says.

They both carry their tree through the tree farm and up to the place where you check out. John returns the saw while Sherlock purchases the tree.

"Er Sherlock I didn't think this through, how are we supposed to get the tree home?" John asks uncertainly.

"Simple, we convince the cabbie to let us put it on the roof of his cab."

John raises his eyebrows. "You really think that will work?"

"Yes." Sherlock hails a cab.

John stays back and lets Sherlock handle the situation. Pretty soon he rejoins John by their tree.

"Well how'd it go?"

"It went well. He's agreed to let us put the tree on his cab."

"How did you manage that?"

"I merely told his that I know he's married and also having an affair with his wife's friend. I also said that I knew about the drug cartel that he helps his cousin run. And I finished by saying one phone call and I could ruin your life. He agreed fairly quickly after that."

"God Sherlock, you basically threatened him."

"Basically, yes."

John shakes his head, but chuckles at the thought of the poor cabbie.

They manage to get their tree home and unload it off the roof of the cab. As soon as Sherlock pays the cabbie, he drives off as quickly as he can. The tree is carefully moved inside and upstairs into their living room. John leaves Sherlock in charge of fixing the tree into place while he goes to look for the decorations.

John finally finds the decorations and reenters the living room carrying three big boxes. Sherlock however is scowling and leaning oddly close to the Christmas tree.

"What's happened now?"

"The tree got caught in my hair."

John suppresses a laugh. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" He sets down the boxes and goes to assist Sherlock in freeing his hair. "How did you even manage to get stuck?" John asks in disbelief as he carefully separates the last curl of Sherlock's hair from the tree.

"I bent down to fix one of the branches that was crooked and the stupid tree caught my hair." Sherlock glares at the tree.

John can't hide his laughter anymore.

"Not. A. Word." Sherlock says.

"Oh Sherlock, don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. I don't need Mycroft hearing about this." Sherlock replies as he opens up the box of lights.

He helps John string the lights around the tree. After that it's time to put on the ornaments. Sherlock picks up a package of blood red Christmas balls and starts hanging them on the tree. John begins hanging the other ornaments.

Sherlock places his last Christmas ball on the tree. _That wasn't as tedious as I thought it was going to be._

John hangs his last ornament and stands back to look at their tree.

"Hmm… It's missing something…" It dawns upon John that they forgot to put the angel on. He searches through the boxes and finally finds it.

"I'll put it on." Sherlock offers. "Since you won't be able to reach."

"Shut up," John retorts as he hands the angel to Sherlock who then places it on the tree without even stretching.

Sherlock slides his hand into John's as they stand back to look at their now completely decorated tree.

* * *

><p>Later, John has to run to the store to pick up something he forgot and promises to Sherlock that he'll be careful since the roads are getting worse. Sherlock stands by the window and watches his blogger head out into the blustery snow.<p>

Mrs. Hudson walks into the flat carrying a small box. "Sherlock, I thought you and John might-" She sees the Christmas tree. "My, your tree is beautiful!"

Sherlock shrugs. "It's just a tree." _Though it is fairly perfect._

"Anyway, I brought you some mistletoe. Thought you and John might like hanging it up." Mrs. Hudson sets the box on the barely cleared kitchen table. "Well I've got cookies to bake. Enjoy the mistletoe."

"Thank you." Sherlock says quietly as Mrs. Hudson goes back downstairs.

He opens the box of mistletoe and examines it.

"Why would she give us mistletoe? The only useful thing it'd used for is as an ingredient in some poisons. That can't be the reason." Sherlock paces the room, talking to himself. "I've got it. It's one of those Christmas traditions, but which one?" Sherlock grabs John's laptop; he pulls up the internet and types in mistletoe.

"Of course." He says as he quickly discovers what mistletoe is used for.

* * *

><p>By the time John gets back, Sherlock has hung the mistletoe and has been waiting patiently, well as patient as Sherlock can be.<p>

"I'm back, sorry it took so long. The roads are treacherous." John walks into the kitchen to set down the groceries and Sherlock follows him. John finally notices the mistletoe which is conveniently located right above them.

"Mistletoe," John whispers.

"Shall we follow the tradition?" Sherlock murmurs back, his eyes gazing into John's.

"God yes."

Soft, warm lips press to John's still slightly cold ones. John melts as Sherlock slides his tongue into his mouth. Sherlock wraps his arms around John's waist and pulls him closer, while John runs his hand through Sherlock's curly hair. The kiss leaves them both breathless.

"I love you."

"Love you too Sherlock."

It's sure to be a Happy Christmas in 221B especially if there's mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!<strong>


End file.
